When a customer of a Denial of Service or Distributed Denial of Service (hereinafter “DoS” referring to either or both) protection provider is under attack, the DoS protection provider can attempt to mitigate the attack. During the mitigation, the provider may seek to filter and/or verify the legitimacy of the incoming traffic to the customer.
However, the mitigation process may cause legitimate users to experience delays and/or require legitimate users to perform extra verification steps. Additionally, the mitigation process can require large processing and memory resources, thus affecting the ability of the provider to mitigate the attack and causing legitimate users further delay.
Therefore there is a need for systems and methods for more efficient mitigation techniques.